wrestlingtimefandomcom-20200213-history
Project Runway Alodia 3.2
| last_aired = | region_1 = | region_2 = | region_3 = | region_4 = | region_5 = | region_A = | region_B = | region_C = | region_free = | film_start = | film_end = | num_contestants = 18 | num_tasks = 9 | winner = Mishelea Holmes | website = | prev_season = season 3.1 | prev_series = | next_season = season 4 | next_series = | episode_list = }} Project Runway Alodia 3.2 is the Second part of the third season (and 12th overall) of the television show Project Runway Alodia, appearing on SBC One. The season began airing on 20 June 2015 with 14 competing to become "the next great Alodian designer.". Actress Ali Larter,joined by Fashion designer Dom Streater, and Magoo Marjon remain as judges this season. and fashion designer Amanda Valentine becomes as the workroom mentor for Season 3.2. Revolve Clothing remained the exclusive retail sponsor for the Show's season and has merchandised the accessory wall with an assortment of products. Designers Challenges : The designer won Project Runway Alodia. : The designer was advanced to Lauren City Fashion Week. : The designer won the challenge. : The designer came in second but did not win the challenge. : The designer had one of the highest scores for that challenge, but did not win. : The designer had one of the lowest scores for that challenge, but was not eliminated. : The designer was in the bottom two, but was not eliminated. : The designer lost and was out of the competition. : The designer withdrew from the competition. : The designer lost, but was brought back to the competition by Bradon McDonald. Episodes Episode 8:Project Runway Alodia times Two Original air date: 8 August 2015 Episode 9:The Unconventional Elections Original air date: 10 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Gina Rodriguez * WINNER: Mishelea * ELIMINATED: none Episode 10:Dreaming of Us Original air date: 15 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Jeffrey and Jennifer Yanza * WINNER: Margo * WITHDRAW: Jessica Episode 11:We Doing Menswear Original air date: 22 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Denny Hamlin * WINNER: Crisia * ELIMINATED: James Episode 12:Back on Track Original air date: 29 August 2015 * Guest Judge: Jeff Gordon * WINNER: Charlotte * WITHDRAW: Jean-Yves * ELIMINATED: Philip Episode 13:Food Fight Original air date: 5 September 2015 * Guest Judge: Nicki Minaj * ENTERING: Tommy * WINNER: Roger * ELIMINATED: Charlotte, Chrisia, Mikeyla Episode 13a:Battle of the Points Original air date: 11 September 2015 * Guest Judge: Lizzy Caplan * RE-ENTERING: Mikeyla * RE-ELIMINATED: Kamille Episode 14:Satin Batallion Original air date: 20 September 2015 * Guest Judge: Bernard Riego and Kendra Wilkinson * WINNER: Dawn * ELIMINATED: Margo Episode 15:Wildcard Action Original air date: 26 September 2015 * Guest Judge: Emily Johnson and Alexander Pope * WINNER: Richard * ELIMINATED: Mikeyla Episode 16:Three for Something Original air date: 3 October 2015 * Guest Judge: Hezel Balot and Atom Araullo * WINNER: Renzo * ELIMINATED: Erick and Liz * WITHDRAW:Liz Episode 17:Avant-Garde Shootout Original air date: 10 October 2015 * Guest Judge: Kim Kardashian West and Dean Stoneman * WINNER: Roger * ELIMINATED: Richard Episode 18:It's All or Nothing Original air date: 17 October 2015 * Guest Judge: Kate Upton * WINNER: Dawn * ELIMINATED: Renzo Episode 18a:The Road to the Runway Begins Original air date: 30 October 2015 * Guest Judge: Coco Martin * ADVANCED: Dawn, Mishelea, Roger,Tommy * ELIMINATED: Colin Episode 19: Finale Part 1 Original air date: 1 November 2015 * In Part 1 of the two-part Season 3 finale, the designers journey home to create their collections and gear up for a visit from mentor Bradon McDonald. Episode 20: Finale Part 2 Original air date: 8 November 2015 * Guest Judge: Louise Roe * WINNER of Project Runway Alodia: Mishelea * ELIMINATED: Tommy (2nd place), Roger (3rd place) and Dawn (4th place) * Conclusion. The winning designer is crowned in the Season 3.2 finale of Project Runway Alodia. Category:Project Runway Alodia